The Long Night
| number=14| date=2371| author=Dean Wesley Smith & Kristine Kathryn Rusch| published=Paperback - February 1996| pages=288| ISBN=ISBN 0671551655| }} Introduction Centuries ago, the Supreme Ruler of the planet Jibet fled a democratic uprising, taking with him many priceless works of art. Now Quark's greed leads Commander Sisko and his crew to the lost treasures -- and to the Supreme Ruler himself, preserved in cryogenic suspension. The discovery sparks unrest on Jibet, and launches an alien armada against Deep Space Nine. As Dr. Bashir struggles to keep the dying ruler alive, Jake and Nog uncover deadly evidence of lingering Cardassian treachery. Now, Sisko must somehow keep the mysteries of the past from destroying all hope for DS9's future. Summary References Characters :Ba'M'eel • Julian Bashir • Bikon • Coleman • Concar • Jadzia Dax • Dodds • Dukat • Harsch • Paul Higginbotham • Jepson • Beth Jones • Kathé • Jiber Kidath • Kira Nerys • Jim Kiser • Moesta • Mouce • Morn • Nog • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Quark • Hibar Ribe • Rom • Jibim Kiba Siber • Celeste Silverstein • Benjamin Sisko • Jake Sisko • Sneed • Stafa • Tappan • T'plak • Vukcevich • Wasner • Zek Bareil Antos • Curzon Dax • Elim Garak • Keiko O'Brien • Locations :Deep Space 9 (Infirmary • Operations center • Promenade • Quark's • Wardroom) • Jibet Bajor • Bajoran wormhole/Celestial Temple • Cardassia • Earth • Ireland • New Jibet • Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards • Rubis • Seleda V • Supreme Palace Starships and vehicles : ( ) • • • [[Nibix|''Nibix/''Long Night'']] • G. Menst • Mary Celeste • Soltaires • [[RMS Titanic|RMS Titanic]] Races and cultures :Andorian • Ardwanian • Bajoran • Cardassian • Caxtonian • Changeling • Founder • Ferengi • Human • Jibetian • Klingon • Lurian • Orion • Trill • Vulcan • Yominan Cordwellian States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • Jibetian Confederacy • Jibetian High Council • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Starfleet Academy Science and technology :cheekbone • cold sleep • holosuite • medicine • minute • nanobuilder • space station • starship • time • universe • warp drive Ranks and titles :admiral • advisor • chief medical officer • commander • doctor • general • Grand Nagus • kai • Lord High Sir • official • Supreme Ruler • vedek Other references :16th century • Ardwanian sweet nectar • Bajoran religion • baseball • bridge • dabo • darts • declaration of war • Federation-Cardassian War • gemstone • god • government • interstellar salvage laws • latinum • military • planet • purse • religion • Romulan ale • Rule of Acquisition • Staff of Life • synthale • Tirellian stout • treaty • Trill amber shot • war • weapon Appendices Related stories *The events of "The Search, Part II" and "Life Support" are mentioned in the novel. External link * Connections '''Kristine Kathryn Rusch | formata= | beforea=The Escape | aftera=The Rings of Tautee | prevpocket=Through the Looking Glass | nextpocket=The Adversary | voyages1=DS9 | adbefore1=Facets | adafter1=The Adversary | voyages2= | adbefore2= | adafter2= | timeframe=Timeframe1| primary=2371| date1=1571 | prevdate1=The Romulan Way | nextdate1=If I Lose Thee... | }} category:books Category:DS9 novels